Edward T Malone nagyon titkolt naplója
by Fircyca
Summary: IQlight szösszenetek kedvenc újságírónk naplójából...
1. Az első bejegyzések

Edward T. Malone nagyon titkolt naplója 

1. rész

Kedves Naplóm!

Bár már rengetegszer megfogadtam, hogy nem rúgok be, tegnap mégis megtettem. Miután Gladys ismét kiröhögött, és még a főnököm is valami retkes munkát akart nekem adni, nem bírtam ki… Így hát erősen ittas állapotban ültem be a Londoni Zoológiai Társaság előadására. Nem számítottam túl sok jóra, a biztonság kedvéért becsempésztem egy-két ZsebMatyi nevű kultúrlapot is a jegyzettömbjeim közé. De pechemre olvasni se tudtam, mert levágódott a mellettem lévő székre egy napbarnított parasztgyerek egy erősen mocskos öltönyben, és hülyén vigyorgott rám… Hurrá…

Valami Csellengő… Csavargó… vagy…tökömtudja, vmi Cs-betűs, vörös kecske beszélt vmi repülő gyíkokról, aztán meg mutogatott vmi képet is róla… nem emléxem teljesen… Aztán bejelentette, hogy indít egy expedíciót valahova a világvégére, és tagokat keres. A mellettem feszítő jómunkásember – vmi Roxfort vagy mi - rögtön jelentkezett, én meg épp el akartam ereszteni egy ásítást, mikor úgy éreztem, hogy jön a róka… Felugrottam, és úgy fél füllel hallottam csak a kérdést: Mi a neve, fiatalember? Válaszoltam is, mert a ravaszdi visszahúzódott a kotorékba. Bár ne tettem volna! Csak késő esett le, hogy jelentkeztem arra a nyamvadt expedícióra. Remek… Most hogy mondjam meg, hogy nem megyek, úgy, hogy ne tűnjek egy gyáva kis pöcsnek?

Feléledt a remény, mikor arra terelődött a szó, hogy nincs kezdőtőke… De egy csini ruhában berobogó nem túl erkölcsösnek tűnő nőszemély felajánlotta az összeget… Már csak ez hiányzott! (Megj.: El kell kérem a nőtől a szabója címét…)

Arra, hogy hogyan keveredtem haza, már nem emléxem, mert tartottunk egy kis ivászattal összekötött megbeszélést a CS-betű faszi házában… Inni kellett, nem volt mese… A nőcske elég agresszív… Majdnem tökön lőtte Rox…mittoménmit… Szal nem fogok kikezdeni vele… Pedig kívánatos egy portéka…! A lövés után snitt, csak arra emléxem, h ma reggel felébredtem az ágyamban, és az asztalon lévő naptárban be volt karikázva a mai nem, és nagy piros betűkkel oda volt írva: Indulás délben! Ciki, fél 12 volt… Szóval sebtiben összepakoltam a cókmókomat, írtam egy levélkét Gladys-nek, egyet meg a Főnöknek, és rohantam a kikötőbe, ahol egy fickós ugrással sikerült elérnem a hajó… Vagyis azt hittem… Mint kiderült, a hajó rám várt, és én egy épp kikötni készülő uszályra pattantam fel… A kis incidens után aztán elindultunk… Roxton – asszem, hogy így hívják – még este is a „páratlan bakugráson" kuncogott… Olyan kínos! Rögtön az elején lebőgni! Úgyhogy most itt ülök ebben a szűk kis kabinban, gyertyafénynél írok, és csak remélhetem, hogy ép bőrrel megúszom ezt a ki kiruccanást… Dum spiro, spero…

2. rész

Kedves Naplóm!

Itt vagyok valahol a dzsungel közepén, izzadok mint a ló, nem tudok aludni, mert vagy a szúnyogok esznek meg, vagy egy randa skorpió akar velem közelebbi kapcsolatban kerülni, ahogy az az imént is történt… Még csak egy hete vagyunk úton, de a Fennsíknak nyoma sincs… Viszont ez idő alatt megharapott egy kutya, lehugyozott egy bőgőmajom, megmászott egy madárpók, és megpaskolta a seggemet egy jól megtermett bennszülött hordár…+ Hajjjajjj, mi lesz még?

Az elmúlt napokban megdöbbenéssel vettem észre, hogy az útitársaim kérdés nélkül olvasgatják az útinaplóimat, szóval EZT a könyvecskét a lehető legbiztonságosabb helyre kell pakolnom… Nem szeretnék még egy hasonló incidenst, mint mikor Gladys beleolvasott az erotikus álmaimat tartalmazó fejezetbe… CCCCCCCC… Oo Még most is ég a pofám…

De meg kell mondjam, hogy ez a klíma nagyon jót tesz a bőrömnek! Eltűntek a szarkalábaim, és szépen lebarnultam!

Amúgy egy elég érdekes társaságba kerültem… Challanger, és a kis öreg, az az Arthur folyamatosan a tudományról vitatkozik, Roxton a nőcskét (asszem Margaréta a neve… vagy vmi hasonló) stiröli, mint éhes kutya a velőscsontot… És velem nem törődik senki! (Azt az egy hordárt kivéve…) Roxton folyton „fijam"-nak hív, és megjegyezéseket tesz az erőnlétemre, és az izmaimra… meg a fehér, enyhén átlátszó gatyámra.. Nem tudom, hogy mi jogon! Ő se egy Schwarzenegger… bárki is legyen az…

Na, mára be kell fejeznem, mert Challanger és Summerlee ismét egymás szakállát tépik, és szét kell őket szedni… Hállelúja… Biztos megint kapok egy csinos kis monoklit az egyiküktől…

3. rész

Kedves Naplóm!

Megtaláltuk a Fennsíkot! Igaz, a ballon bánta, mert vmi viharba kerültünk, és leestünk, mit a vak tetőfedő… A helyet elnézve viszont akár maradhattunk is volna lent… Minden ugyanolyan, mindenütt csak… fuck… hopsz, bocccccs…fák… Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mindenhol génbuherált, éhes gyíkok flangálnak, randa szőrös pacákok ugrálnak ránk a fuck….vagyis fák tetejéről… és még a növények is agresszívak… Meg is fogott egy tátott szájú, csúnya rózsaszín muskátli… Meg is esz, ha az a csini, hiányos öltözetű szőkeség meg nem ment… Olyan, mint Xena…vagyis Sheena… (Hűűűűűű, de hogy az milyen korrektül néz kiiii! lick) Veronicának hívják amúgy (érdekes, az ő nevét egyből meg tudtam jegyezni), és van egy fullextrás kis házikója az egyik fa tetején… Volt olyan kedves, és megengedte, hogy nála lakjunk… Végre ágyban alhatok! Már a tököm kivan a földön fekvéstől… Arról nem is beszélve, hogy kék-zöld foltok vannak tőle a csípőmön és a fenekemen…

Veronica nagyon kedves lány… (Marg… Margui… Marge… nah, szóval Margaréta nem egészen így vélekedik, de ez nem sokakat izgat… Ahogy Veronicát elnézem, egy rossz szó, és falhoz bassza…)

Challanger minden áron egy T-rex tojást akar… Elismerem, jó nagy rántottát lehetne belőle sütni, de minek, mikor van kaja bőven? Oo No mindegy, ő tudja…

Veronica barátnője, Hasszán….. pardon, Assia holnap elvisz minket a zangákhoz! örül (Remélem, h a piacukon lehet naptejet venni, mert kezdek kicsit túlbarnulni… És nem akarok úgy kinézni, mint Roxton…)

Mióta itt vagyok, egyre több új dolgot tanulok meg… pl.: „a RAPtor nem ugyanaz, mint a RAPper. A RAPtor egy ronda, harapós gyík, és nem „höööööööö LehaRAPom a gyíííkod, hööööööö hööööööööö hööööööö"…" ahogy azt Challanger szemléletesen kifejtette…(Az öreg nem igazán tudja értékelni az amerikai zenét…)

Hiába, jó pap holtig tanul… (Megj.: nem vagyok pap, szal így, 25 évesen ideje lenne a Marok Marcsával folyó „meditálás" helyett vmi igazi eksönt is összehozni… )

Nos, ennyit mára… Holnap korán kelünk… és nincs kávé! cry (Megj.: vásárolni  naptej, KÁVÉÉÉÉÉÉ!)

4. rész

Kedves Naplóm!

Hogy finomam fogalmazzak: megszoptuk a hadifaszt… Azt hiszem, egy jó ideig maradunk ezen a retkes Fennsíkon, mert beomlott a kivezető út… És a tehet róla? Hát persze, hogy Márgerít! (muszáj fonetikusan írnom, mert képtelen vagyok lebetűzni…) Mert ugye, a drága nőszemély olyan, mint egy szarka, mindenre ráveti magát, ami csillog (a múltkor még a virslire is azt hitte, hogy drágakő)… A barlang, ami a lejárathoz vezetett, csurig volt csillogó kavicsokkal, a földön is tonnaszám hevertek, de annak a….#&÷¤×¤#×#×÷×¤+…. Nahszóval, annak a… nőnek… persze a FALBÓL kellett kivennie egyet… ÉS összedőlt a barlang! OO Az első reakcióm az volt, hogy kitekerem a nyakát, de nem volt kedvem sorszámot húzni, úgyhogy inkább lenyugodtam… De most hogy a tökömbe jutunk haza?Oo (Az egyetlen jó dolog az, hogy még egy ideig Veronica közelében leszek, szal van még esélyem egy kis kuFIRcra…)

Gyászos volt a hangulat, mit ne mondjak… (mondjuk Veronica nem volt túlságosan búval baszott… és sajnos általam se…) Na, de én meg Roxton alaposan berúgtunk… Nem túl sok minden maradt meg abból az estéből, csak egy dalocska, amit John tanított meg:

_Margaréta bájos kis cseléd_

_Meg kellene kummanatani mindenféle képp_

_Tótul, szerbül, görögül vagy svábul_

_Seckó, jednó, előröl vagy hátul._

_Margaréta bájos kis cseléd,_

_Mozogjon a segged mint a Zinger varrógép._

_Maragréta szép_

_Nyálazd meg a tökömet és rakd a lábad szét._

A másnapi fejfájás persze nem maradt el. Kínkeservesen felkeltem, feltakarítottam a rókát az ágyam mellől, alsógatyát cseréltem, és nekiálltam kávét főzni, és közben dúdolgattam a „Margarétás" kis nótát… Amíg meg nem jelent a hús-vér (bár amilyen hangulata volt, inkább vér) Margaréta… Húúúú, hogy én mit kaptam tőle!OO Hiába bizonygattam, hogy Roxton a hibás, ő tanította ezt nekem, nem hitte el… Visítozott, hogy utálom, és csak okot keresek arra, hogy szekáljam, és még a nevét sem tuDom rendesen leírni… (Üzenet az agynak: ez olvasta a titkos kis könyvecskémet is, mert a publikusban mindig erőtveszek magamon, és lebetűzöm vhogy… Új helyre kell dugnom a kicsikét.) Körömszakadtáig (áúúúú) viaskodtunk, amíg nem jött Challanger, és nem szedte le rólam… Megvert egy nő… vérciki…TT Aznap nem volt a kedvem mégegyszer a közelébe kerülni…(sőt, sztem várok egy pár napot, amíg vérnéni elmegy, és csak akkor szólok hozzá… De addig sztem megissza az összes kávémat…) De minek is akarok én hozzászólni? Még csak nem is teccik…

Elmentem sétálni, és majdnem megevett egy T-rex… (sztem még senki nem futott annyit 100on, mint én akkor…)

Azt hittem, ez a nap már nem lehet jobb, de tévedtem: Veronica rajtakapott „meditálás" közben… ccccccccc…Oo Az a tekintet jelenthette az is, hogy „Hűha!" meg azt is hogy „HaHa!" Csak tudnám eldönteni, hogy melyik! Mért nincs nekem tapasztalatom, tejóég! O de amíg a Fennsíkon vagyunk, muszáj lesz végre kuFIRcolnom, mert nem akarok életem végéig (ami az itteni állapokat elnézve nincs is olyan messze) szűz maradni… Peanut!

5. rész

Kedves Naplóm!

Alig tudok írni… Fáj a fejem, remeg a kezem, arról nem is beszélve, hogy alig látok ki a fejemből. Amióta ittragadtunk, vhogy mindenki búskomor, Veronicát kivéve… Ez hete szinte minden éjjel beásítottunk Roxtonnal… Lassan le kéne állni vele, mert elfogy a pia… Tegnap megittunk egy üveg gyümölcsvodkát, és fejenként egy-egy üveg whiskey-t… Macskajajj a négyzeten… De John is alaposan kiütötte magát… Már éjfél körül alig állt a lábán, bedőlt az ágyba, és feküdt, mint egy fadarab… Arra emléxem még, hogy megkérdeztem tőle, hogy „Alszó'?", és erre visszaszólt, h „Nem, felszó…" Öregem, ennyire még én sem tudok berúgni… Én akkor legalább értelmeseket mondok, de ez… És még hencegett vele, hogy mennyire bírja a piát… Hát… sztem még Veronica is az asztal alá inná… (Megj.: Büszke vagyok magamra, hogy ennyi után is tartotta magam, és elértem az erkélyig, mikor hánynom kellett.)

Ma reggel Challanger bejelentette, hogy ez így nem mehet tovább, nem folytathatjuk ezt a passzív depressziót, és legalább térképezzük fel a környéket, ha már úgyis itt maradunk Summerlee élete végéig… (Nem tervez hosszútávra a vén kecske…) Arthur persze ezért megint a torkának ugrott. (Meglepően fürge a kis öreg…) Ez megadta a nap alaphangulatát… A két öreg fújt egymásra szokás szerint, Margaréta a és a szép szőke hercegnőm fújt egymásra csak úgy alapból, Roxton pedig fújt rám, amiért kiröhögtem a tegnap este miatt… Óóóó heppí déj…

Most mit mondjak, még „meditálni" se volt kedvem… Berúgni meg főleg nem…

Pedig in vino veritas… de az igazság néha fáj, általában másnap…

6. rész

Kedves Naplóm!

Egy jó darabig nem tudtam írni, mert olyan iszonyatos sokkhatások értek, hogy egy ideig csak arra voltam képes, hogy magzatpózba összekuporodva szopjam az ujjamat, és azt nyüszítsem, hogy „Mami!".

Először is kezdődött azzal az álommal: épp Veronicával huncutkodtam, és elég jól benne jártunk a dologba (pontosabban egymásban), mikor Veronica egyik pillanatról másikra Roxtonná változott. Sikoltozva pattantam fel róla, majd ijedtemben kiugrottam az erkélyen, de nem estem nagyot… Futni kezdtem a dzsungelben, és egy homokos tengerparton kötöttem, ahol épp láttam lezuhanni az Oceanic légitársaság 815-ös járatát (hullák repültek mindenfele, nagy tűz volt, és mindenki sikítozott…OO) Úgy megijedtem, hogy bemenekültem az erdőbe, ahol először egy labrador futott szembe velem, majd egy öltönyös krapek…Oo Futottam, futottam, és egy tisztásra értem, ahol a egy furcsa, kör alakú, kéken fénylő izé előtt négy katonai ruhában lévő ember lövöldözött pár hülye páncélban lévő alakra, akiknek a homlokán vmi jel volt, és egy botszerű fegyverből tűzgolyókat vagy miket lőttek ki…OO Úgy döntöttem, hogy itt se lesz jó, úgyhogy jobbra el… De bár ne tettem volna! Pár lépés után belefutottam egy sebhelyes képű, perverz tekintetű fasziba, aki egy fekete kutyát kergetett. A kutya vonyított, majd a pali is felordított, mikor a telihold előbújt a felhők mögül, és vérfarkassá változott. Versenyt üvöltve a két állattal ismét futni kezdtem… Elfutottam egy fán ücsörgő, zsíros hajú, de egész jóképű csöves mellett, aki, mikor meglátott, elkiáltotta magát, hogy „Öld meg Legolas! Végezz vele!"O.O Mikor egy nyílvessző fúródott mellettem a földbe, sikoltozva felébredtem… Azt hittem, hogy ennél rosszabb már nem jöhet… De tévedtem… Ahogy belenéztem az ágam mellett lévő tükörbe, vékony, nőies hangon felsikítottam. A tükörből nem az én arcom nézett vissza rám… LECSERÉLTEK! (Még mielőtt teljesen pánikba estem volna, a rendező leállította a felvételt, és elmagyarázta, hogy William DeVyr otthagyta a szerepemet, és hogy próbáljak meg megbékülni David Orth kinézetével, aki ugyan nem olyan jóképű, mint William, de a célnak megfelel…)

Egy kicsit megnyugodtam… de még így is zavart a dolog…

És a többiek se állták meg szó nélkül… Roxton kiröhögött, hogy most még férfiatlanabb vagyok, Magaréta megjegyezte, hogy nem kéne ilyen erős arckrémet használnom, Challanger rögtön valamit ellenszert akart találni, mert nem bírja elviselni a látványt, Summerlee csak sunyin vigyorgott, Veronica meg… hát rajta azt láttam, hogy teccik neki az új pofázmányom… És valóban.. a délután folyamán be is jött a szobámba, és rámvetette magát:D:D Először örültem, de mikor levette a ruháját, valami olyan eszméletlen pánikroham kapott el, hogy olyat még nem basztam…OO Nem sok minden maradt meg belőle, de a többiek szerint először az üvöltöztem, hogy „Hagyj békén Remus!" utána meg hogy „Orkok! Jönnek az orkok!" aztán eszelősen futkoztam fel-alá a Faházban, és meg akartam találni azt a valakit, aki elrabolta Claire-t, és majdnem megölte Charlie-t…(De ők ki a tököm?Oo)

Arra már emléxem, mikor Roxton egy fickós parasztlengővel kijózanított… Nehezen sikerült csak lenyugodnom, és azóta se tudom, hogy mi a francért volt e az egész… Ez a hely nagyon rossz hatással van rám… Meg fogok őrülni!

Félek! Mamiiiiiiiiiiii!

(az álomhoz és helyenként felhasznált filmek/sorozatok: Lost, Csillagkapu, Harry Potter, A Gyűrűk Ura)

7. rész

Kedves Naplóm!

Egyre ijesztőbb dolgok történnek ezen a retkes Fennsíkon. Még most is kiver a víz attól, hogy Roxton megpróbált megenni!OO Nem tudom, hogy mi a redves frászkarika kapta el, de késsel-villával a kezében kergetett végig a Faházon, miközben folyamatosan az kántálta, hogy „Friss hús! Friss hús!" Nagynehezen sikerült elbarrikádoznom magam a szobámban, és elő se bújtam másnap délig, mikorra a Lord szemmel láthatóan visszanyerte a józan eszét.

Mivel rohadt éhes voltam, mikor előmerészkedtem a biztonságot nyújtó fedezékből, felzabáltam minden utamban kerülő kaját… Vesztemre… Úgy rámjött a szapora fosás, hogy alig értem el a legközelebbi bokorig… És alig hogy visszaértem a Faházhoz, már futhattam is vissza… Az volt a legcikibb, hogy pont aznap éjjelre beszéltünk meg egy kis tóparti holdfényes, fürdős pettingelős találkozót Veronicával, és semmi remény nem volt, hogy addigra kikúráljam magam… De mivel nem akartam, hogy egy töketlen kis szűzkurvának tartson, elmentem… Már javában benne voltunk… a vízben, és a kezem már éppen kezdett a lényeges dolgok felé kúszni, mikor egy iszonyatos hasgörcs tört rám, és hát… Ki szelet vet, ugyebár…O.O Szóval úgy ahogy voltam, pucéran kirohantam a vízből, és addig futottam, ameddig csak bírtam erővel, hogy minél messzebb legyek Veronicától… Már így is jól leégtem előtte, nem kell még jobban… Mire, mint aki jól végezte dolgát visszakullogtam, Veronica nem volt ott… SUX! Na, most kepesztethetek újra, mire idáig eljutok… És amilyen az én formám, akkor is elszarom az egészet….Oo

8. rész

Dear Diary!

I'm still on the bloody island. Today I swallowed a bug…. Khm.. vagyis…Még mindig itt rohadok ezen a tetves helyen, és egyenlőre semmi remény arra, hogy hazajussak… Utálok itt lenni. Unom magam! Már az összes Playboy-t átnyálaztam vagy 20X, a könyveimet lenyúlták a többiek, és már a „meditáls" sem köt le annyira… Még Veronicát sem tudom lesni zuhanyzás közben, mert nincs itthon már egy hete…TT És még csak nem is szólt róla, hogy elmegy… Én pedig szép nyugodtan elhelyezkedtem a kis rés előtt, és kit láttam bent zuhanyozni! ARTHURT!O.O Azt hittem, hogy kisül a szemem! Rohadt egy dolog volt… Napokig rémálmokkal küszködtem ezután…XX De múltkor történt ennél… nem mondom, hogy rosszabb, inkább megrázóbb: rányitottam Roxtonra, amint Margaréta fehérneműiben feszített a tükör előtt.Oo Nem tudtam, hogy sírjak- e vagy nevessek… végül az utóbbi mellett döntöttem…XDDD Persze John (vagy ezután mondjam, hogy Johanna?) nagyon berágott, és úgy ahogy volt, harisnyatartóban és egyebekben, egy puskával a kezében végigkergetett a Faházon. Röhej… és még EZ mondja magát férfinak… Jó, az egy dolog, hogy én szúz vagyok, de legalább nem hordok női cuccokat…

Jut eszembe, az itteni gyantával sokkal simábbra tudom epilálni a lábaimat, mint a londoni műcuccokkal! Sirály!

Hjajj… Challanmger meg barmol valamit a laborjában, amitől az egész házban furcsa szag terjeng, és éjszakánként vérfagyasztó hörgések és morgások hallatszanak…OO Nem enged be senkit, tanulva a múltkori esetből, mikor Maragréta kinyírta a klónozott, nyolclábú és többcentis tépőfogú gerényeit… Nem tudom, bírom a vén kecskét, de ha nem hagy fel ezekkel a kicseszett génmanipulációkkal, isten bizony én fogom lelőni… Azért szeretném tudni, hogy mit eszek, és nem szeretném az megérni, hogy sikítson az alma, mikor beleharapok….Oo

Na mind1… azt hiszem, most befejezem, mert valami kaparászást hallok a labor környékéről…O.O

9. rész

Kedves Naplóm!

Istenem, azt hittem, hogy soha többé nem írhatok beléd! Az utóbbi hónapok szinte rémálomként teltek el. Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy vadászat közben találkoztam valami varázslóféle nővel… Egy ronda, kivénhedt banya volt, erős nimfomániával… Mondanom sem, kell, hogy nem tudott ellenállni a férfiúi kisugárzásomnak, és rámvetette magát, mint éhes disznó a makkra…Oo (Majdnem le is harapta…O.O) Nekem meg persze nem állt fel, amitől a vén szipirtyó olyan dühös lett, hogy átváltozatott… VADDISZNÓVÁ!O.O XX

Őszintén szólva nem akarok nagyon kitérni arra, hogy milyen mocskos és undorító életet éltem azon idő alatt, mire a drága „barátaimnak" leesett, hogy ÉN vagyok az a disznó, aki folyamatosan a Faház körül sündörög… Ez idő alatt Roxton többször megpróbált lelőni, Challanger csapdát állított, hogy megfogjon, Veronica pedig három napon keresztül üldözött egy szál késsel a kezében…O.O Végül egy szerencsétlen, hozzá nagyon hasonló disznót kapott el, hálaajóégnek… (R.I.P.) Végignéztem, hogy mit művelt a szerencsétlennel… Hát… nem mondom, Veronica enyhén szexi volt tetőtől-talpig véresen, de az élve nyúzás akkor is sokkolt egy kicsit… Mint később kiderült, fejébe vette, hogy a disznó – vagyis én – direkt őt szúrta ki magának, és ezért kapta azt, amit kapott… Nem is tudom… Veronicának jól áll a szőkeség, de ez azért már télleg sok egy kicsit… Dilis nőszemély, de ettől függetlenül még mindig meg akarom dugni… Ha lesz még kedvem a nőkhöz azután a koca után…. (Uramisten! Egy disznó vette el a szüzességem!O.o)

A szerencsém az volt a szerencsém, hogy Challangernek van annyi esze, hogy rájött, hogy a disznó nem visít olyan hangot, hogy „George!"… Meg az, hogy a banya Roxtont is megkörnyékezte aznap, csak ő megúszta… De csak ideig-óráig. A banya egy feltétellel változtatott vissza: egy menet Roxtonnal. Ő persze ezt mereven elutasította, de aztán meggondolta magát… (Hát ha nekem Veronica szorítana kést a torkomhoz, megkúrnám azt az istenverte némbert, ha beleszakadok, akkor is… Miután láttam, hogy mit művelt azzal a szerencsétlen disznóval…O.O) Igaz, Roxton nem látta ezt, de ettől még nem mert ellenkezni. Megtette. Én pedig újra ember lettem!dance Roxton egy szót sem szólt azóta… Csak bámul mereven maga elé, folyik a nyála, és minden kisebb zajra összerezzen. Etetni kell, és… khm… pelenkázni… De majd csak kiheveri.

Nos, ennyit annak örömére, hogy újra foghatom a tollamat, és írhatok. Megyek, megvacsoráztatom és megbüfiztetem John-t, aztán alszom egyet… Végre a saját ágyamban!


	2. satöbbi

10. rész

Kedves, Drága Naplóm!  
Keresnem kell Neked egy jobb rejtekhelyet, mert valahogy Te sokkal jobban érdekled a többieket, mint az útinaplóm. Amikro a vaddisznós eset után eltűntél, felfogtattam érted az egész Faházat, és végül hol találtalak meg? Margaréta bugyogói között…Oo (Egyébként az még rendben lenne, hogy férfialsót hord, de legalább NÉHA MOSSA KI ŐKET! O.O Hónapokig is el fog tartani, mire szagtalanítom a lapokat, a kezemről nem is szólva…blöeh… Ha ezt Roxton megtudja…)  
Szóval, sokminden történt, mióta utoljára írtam, nem is tudom, hogy hol kezdjem… Vagyis mégis tudom: már nem vagy szűz. Igaz, hogy egy démonnal esett emg a dolog, nem Veonkával, hogy eredetileg terveztem, de legalább megvan… Nem sokra emléxem az egészből, nem tarthatott sokáig… Pedig „meditálni" egész sokáig tudok, 3 óra volt a rekordom… Nah mind1, még gyúrnom kell egy kicsit, mire Vee-re kerül a sor…:)  
Viszont egy dolog nyugtalanít mostanában: Roxton rendszeresen átjön a szobámba éjszakánként, hozzábújik, és „Mama!" –nak szólít….Oo (Az a banya nagyobb megrázkódtatás volt neki, mint eddig hittem…Nappal viszont normálian viselkedik, csak éjjel jön ki rajta ez…) És hát mégsem dobhatom ki szegényt, mert akkor elkezd bömbölni, és felzavar mindenkit… Már megkérdeztem Georgy-t, hogy mit is lehetne tenni, és mit válaszolt…:"Böngyizze, Ned! Jót tesz neki!" Wazzze…Oo  
Egyik éjjel megkérdeztem Johnny-t (mert olyankor így kell hívnom, vagy sírni kezd), hogy miért nem megy be inkább Margarétához, erre pityeregni kezdett, hogy „Néni büdös, Johnny nem szereti." Mondjuk ebben lehet valami, a „fehér"neműit elnézve, de akkoris, miért pont engem nézett ki magának? Oo Oké, vonzó vagyok, meg kedves és gyengéd, deh akkoris……….TT 

11. rész

Kedves Naplóm!  
A többek el akartak repülni. Nem, nem találták meg azt a pár darab féltve őrzött dzsót a gerendák közé rejtve, hanem megcsinálták a ballont. Úgy volt, hogy én is megyek, de mint kiderült, Challanger tojásai miatt nem volt hely mind az 5ünknek…:( A többiekkel már jóelőre megbeszéltük, hogy Summerlee-t egy „szerencsétlen véletlen" következtében a földön felejtjük, de az a mocskos kriptaszökevény gyorsabb volt…Oo LEMARADTAM! Johnny egy „sajnálomnedfijam"-vigyorral elvágta a kötelet, és otthagytak…TT Sírtam egy kcisit, majd rájöttem, hogy nem is maradtam egyedül… Veroica szépségem is itt van…) Végre kínálkozott egy kis alkalom, nem fog zavarni senki, csak mi ketten a természet lágy ölén…höjjj! D Csakhogy nem miden ilyen szép és jó: hátulról leptem meg Veronicát, aki úgy meglepődött, hogy kishijján kiherélt a kezében lévő machetével…O.O Miután abbahagytam a sikoltozást, Vee se szó se beszéd a lényegre tért… Egy kicsit meglepődtem, de nem tiltakoztam (mondjuk nem is tudtam volna)… Ám akkor hirtelene… Mi a gyíííííííííík? Oo Pontosabban mi a fenét keresett ott a Gyííííííík? Hát… ez túl hamar kiderült… Az elkövetkező eseményekből nem túl sok mindenre emléxem, csak vmi barbárokra, meg egy hídra, aztán Arthur lepotty, én lepotty, mindehol víz, szétjött a hajam, lejött a sminkem…. Aztán egy rohadt madáfészekben tértem magamhoz…Oo Először azt hittem,h ogy ez vmi hülye álom, de túlságosan fájt ahhoz, hogy álom legyen… Neddy újra lepotty, madár elkap, valaki lelő madár, Neddy lepotty… aztán Georgy a hátamat buzerálta vmi gyógynövénnyel…. Szép kis nap, mondhatom… a többi már nincs erőm leírni, szóval onnét folytatom, hogy haaértünk. Arthur eltűnt. Végre! Nem kell örökösen azt hallgatnunk,a hogy Cshale… Chelle…nah szal C-h-a-l-l-a-n-g-e-r-r-e-l (mármeigntnemtudokírni) marják egymást.  
Roxtonnal beálltunk, mint a szög. (Nem tuDom, hogy mi történt, de Johnny végre leszokott arról, hogy hozzámbújjon ejjelente… legalábbis ezidáig úgy néz ki…)  
Apropó, úgy dönöttem, hogy ezentúl elírom a Roxy-val (höjj, de utálja, hogy így hívom) részegen lezajlott beszélgetéseinket. Legalábbis annyit, amire emléxem… tehát,a z első:  
_R: - Ned?  
N: - Hö?  
R: - Rég beszéltünk, fijam!  
N: - Nem adok!  
R: - Mit?  
N: - Piját! Tom, hogy azért jöttél!  
R: - Nem is azért!  
N: - Dehogynem!  
R: - De nem!  
N: - Hanem?  
R: - Hát csak úgy...  
N: - Hogy úgy?  
R: - Úgy, hogy...  
N: - Vagyis?  
R: - Vagy mi?  
N: - Vagy hogy?  
R: - Hogy vagy?  
N: - Kösz, jól!  
R: - Mivan?  
N: - Nem tom..._  
Most befejezem, Kedves Naplóm… Mennem kell hányni…. Edward T. Malone nagyon titkolt naplója 

12. rész

Kedves Naplóm!

Egy sajnálatos esemény miatt kénytelen vagyok mától egy új könyvecskébe írni, az előzőből ugyanis csak egy nagy, fekete folt lett…:( Éppen a zanga piacon egy gyanúsan ferde szemű kereskedőtől (Kapuk Vili volt a neve, ha jól emléxem… Biztos, hogy jól emléxem, hiszen a képébe röhögtem, mikor bemutatkozott…)vásárolt Paca XP nevezetű, állítólag a legjobb minőségű tinta megkövesedett felső rétegét próbáltam meg eltávolítani egy hurkapálcával, mikor az eész kiömlött, és eláztatta a naplómat… cry Két napot bőgtem végig, a szemem úgy feldagadt, hogy alig láttam, aztán Maragaréta kijózanítónak szánt pofonja után még kát napot sírtam, mert engem mindenki csak bááááánt! (Jut eszembe, Margaréta levághatná azokat az életveszélyes karmait…OO Megmaradnak a hegek a szép arcomon…TT)

Szóval, tisztességgel meggyászoltam a naplócskámat, eltemettem az ágyneműtartóba, majd gyújtottam egy gyertyát a sírja fölé, de ez nem bizonyult jó ötletnek, mert kigyulladt a takaróm, és tűz átterjedt a gatyámra is! Oo Sikítozva, égő seggel futottam két kört a Faházban, és ettől minden gyúlékony anyag lágra kapott. Szerencsére többiek gyorsan eloltották a tüzet, de a hátsómról úgy leégett a bőrt, hogy nem tudok ülni, hagom pedig alig van, mert Veronka úgy megszorongatta a nyakamat a kis tűzeset miatt… (Hát tehetek én róla, hogy az egész ház fokozottan tűzveszélyes? Oo) Hálisten nem keletkezett komolyabb kár, igaz, Margaréta mosatlan bugyogóji hamuvá égtek, és ettől furcsán émelyítő szag terjeng már napok óta, de majdcsak kiszellőzik a ház, hiszen a tető egy részének is annyi… Nekem csak a takaróm, és a szép fehér gatyám égett el, de ezt még kiheverem valahogy….

Drága új naplóm, most befejezem, mert kötést kell cserélnem a fenekemen, csókolLocke!

13. rész  
(pipa klikk ki)

Kedves Naplóm!  
Úgy döntöttem, megpróbálom felvidítani a többieket, akik a ház részleges pusztulása után elég nyomott állapotba kerültek… Nah meg persze szerettem volna, ha végre szóba állnak velem… És mivel közeledett a karácsony, erre remek alkalom adótott… szerintem… Már egy héttel előtte összepakoltam a cuccaimat, és elindultam a tőlünk eléggé messze lévő zanga-kínai piacra amlye a legnagyobb és legolcsóbb az egész Fennsíkon. Nem telt sok időbe, mire mindenkinek megtaláltam a megfelelő ajándékot: Vee egy „Illemtan hölgyeknek" című könyvet és egy piros, bőr fehérnemű garnitúrát kapott (nyhehehe…)), Roxy egy puskapolírozó készletet, Challanger egy „Génmanipuláció amatőröknek" című kézikönyvet, Margaréta pedig… tusfürdőt és mosószert… Eddig könnyen ment a dolog, de egy valamit nagyon körülményes beszerezni egy dzsungel kellős közepén: a fenyőfát. Esteledett, mire a nyolc hektéros piac legutolsó zugában rátaláltam a fenyőfaárusra… Errefelé úgy hívják a fenyőt, hogy „zöldlombú acsarka".. röhögtem egyet a néven, majd vettem egy szép, könnyen szállítható példányt. A kereskedő tört angolsággal figylemeztetett, hogy elég ingerlékeny jószág… Nem tudtam mire vélni a dolgot, de azért csak bárgyún mosolyagva ráhagytam… A hátamra kaptam a zsákba csomagolt fenyőt és az ajándékokat, majd hazaindultam… (De előtte még beszereztem egy Mikulás-jelmezt…:D) Az éjszaka szörnyen telt: folyton egy egyenletes, dühös morgást hallottam a közelemeből, de nem tudtam beazonosítani a helyét…Oo Így hát egész éjjel összekuporodva, pisztollyal a kezemben szűköltem a takaró alatt… A másnapi út sem volt jobb… Bár a fáradtságnak tudtam be, nagyon idegesített, hogy még mindig morog valami, mintha követne… Az út háromnegyedét futva tettem meg, a Faház előtt hörögve estem össze, és könyörögtem az éppen arra sétáló Roxtonnak, hogy „Vizet! Vizet!" vagy valami ilyesmit… De ő csak egy megvető „Höh…" kíséretében otthagyott… Órákba telt, mire annyira összeszdtem magam, hogy el tudtam mászni a liftig, és feljutottam a Faházba… Azok ott bent még csak rám se néztek… Hálátlan kutyák! TT De végülis ezért csinálom ezt az egész karácsony-dolgot, hogy megenyhüljenek… Estig punnyadtam a szobámban, majd mikor mindenki lefeküdt, előszedtem a fenyőfát, felállítottam a nappali közepére, feldíszítettem mindennel, amit csak találtam (Margaréta kicsit morcos lesz az ékszerei miatt, de kitérdekel), tettem rá pár gyertyát, alápakoltam az ajándékokat (közben még mindig hallottam a morgást, és mintha valami meg is harapott volna, mer hirtelen vérezni kezdett a kezem… de már nem érdekelt, sejtettem, hogy előbb-utóbb megzakkanok… úgy néz ki, most jött el az ideje… Csak a többiek észre ne vegyék, mert kidobnak…) Reggelig döglöttem még egy kcisit, majd mindenkinél előbb felkeltem, és meggyújtottam a gyertyákat a fenyőn (furcsa volt, az egész fa mozogni kezdett…Oo), aztán felvettem a Mikulás-cuccot, és vártam… Pár perc múlva előbújtak a többiek, én pedig odaugrottama fenyőhöz, és elordítottam, magam, hogy „Hohohóó! Boldog Karácsonyt!". A többiek reakcióját nem láttam, mert ebben a pillanatban a fenyő megrázta magát(amitől a gyetyák eldőltek és felgyújtották az egészet), felvisított, majd egy karmos kezet és egy éles fogakkal teli szájat láttam előbukkanni a törzséből… És felém közeledett… Sikítva rohantam pár közt a szobábam, az égő fa utánam, és közben meggyújtotta az újonnan felrakott tetőt… és az én lebegő Mikulásruhámat! OO Ijedten rohantam, már azt sem néztem, hogy hova… Egyer csak azt vettem észe, hogy átbucskázom az erkély korlátján, és zuhanok, a fa pedig utánam… A következő dolog, amire emlékszem az, hogy a Faház füstölgő tetejét látom, és azt, amint Vee egy hatalmas henteskést szorít a torkomnak, miközben Roxy és Challanger próbálják leszedni rólam… Kedves Naplóm, így próbáljon meg az ember valami jót tenni… soha többé karácsonyt!

14. rész

Drága Naplóm!

Veronica a balul elsült karácsonyi meglepi óta nem szólt hozzám…TT Hiába próbáltam meg beszélni vele, vagy levegőnek nézett, vagy pedig megpofozott… A legnagyobb lelki törtés viszont az okozta, mikor a tőlem kapott gyönyörű vörös rózsának a szemem láttára harapta le, és perverz vigyor kíséretében ette meg a fejét…OO Ez után napokig csak feküdtem az ágyamon és sírtam. A szobámból se mentem ki, ha Roxy nem hoz be nekem rendszeresen vmi kaját, éhen is halok… Jólesett, hogy annyira (talán túlságosan is! O.O) törődött velem. Amikor csak bejött (és ez elég gyakori volt), megölelgetett, sőt minhta egyszer egy puszit is kaptam volna tőle, de erre nem emléxem tisztán… Szóval Jo-jo (a végére már azt akarta, hogy így szólitsam) azt tanácsolta, hogy felejtsem el Veronkát, és keressek valakit, aki tényleg tudna szeretni, és nem bántana… Eközben finoman piszkálgatta a hajamat, és olyan hangon beszélt, hogy a hideg futkározott a hátamon… és a legrosszabb az, hogy nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a viselkedése vagy az érintése miatt…Oo Szóval, miután Jo-jo úgyahogy megvígasztalt, úgy döntöttem, hogy keresek magamnak valami vidítót a zanga piacon. Hát nem mondom, itt sokkal nehezebb volt illegális cuccot szerezni, mint Londonban… mivel itt semmi sem illegális, nem értették, hogy mit is akarok… Hosszú órákba, sok mutogatásba és üvöltötésbe telt, mire megtaláltam a dílert, de sajnos csalódnom kellett… fűnél erősebb anyag nem volt nála… Úgyhogy vettem azt, jó sokat… és a tag még bónuszként a kezembe nyomott vmi kenőcsöt, ami szerinte jól fog jönni ha majd… khm… meditálok(ő elég nyersen fejezte ki magát, én ilyen dolgokat képtelen vagyok leírni, jujj!)

Este otthon dolgokodtam azon, hogy áthívom John-t… akarommondani Jo-jo-t egy slukkra, de féltem, hogy kihasználná, hogy nem vagyok magamnál… Így hát egyedül álltam neki, és a második szál után úgy éreztem, hogy minden rendben van… még azon is elgondolkodtam, hogy átmegyek Johnny-hoz és szerelmet vallok neki, de amint felálltam, le is zuihantam a földre, ezért erről letettem… Aztán egy hosszabb fetrengés után a kezembe akadt a kenőcs… gondoltam, ha már ilyen jó a hangulat, miért is ne…? Előkaptam az ezredest, és bekenten vele… A hatás azonnal volt, csonttá keményedett. Csak az volt a furcsa, hogy merev lett ugyan… de nem állt fel… csak úgy kemény lett… és jéghideg…Oo Mivel nem voltam éppen gondolkodóképes állapotban, csak feküdtem a földön, néztem a farkam, röhögtem és elaludtam… Reggel arra tértem amgamhoz, hogy Roxton mellettem térdel, és fixírozza a még mindig emrev fütyimet… ami KÉK volt! OO Sikítottam egyet, és megpróbáltam felugrani, de Jo-jo visszafogott, hogy ne ugráljak, mert meg van fagyva, és könnyen törik, de Georgy már készít valamit, amitől helyrejön… A következő órák kiestek. Csak annyi rémlik, hogy így még Veronka miatt se sírtam… azt hiszem, hogy el is ájultam közben… Mire újra feleszméltem, már az ágyamon feküdtem, bekötözött farokkal… Veronica ott állt az ajtómban, elégedetten vigyorgott, majd elment. Most megbocsátott? Vagy mi van? Brühühühhüh, azt hiszem, megint sírni fogok….

15. rész

Kedves Naplóm! (höhöhöhöhö)

Gondok vannak az alvégen a múltkori kenőcsös baleset óta, úgyhogy muszáj volt betépnem egy kicsit… höhöhöhöhöhöhö… Nem is tudom, most sokkal jobb… vagyis annyira nem, mer szédülök, viszont reggelig röhögni fogok, höhöhöhö… Már az sem tud érdekelni, hogy a minap arra ébredtem, hogy Roxton próbál életet lehelni a sebesült kis katonámba… Höhöhöhö, asszem buzi… höhöhö, én meg nem… vagy igen? Gyíkomtudja… vagyis nem tudja, mer nem működik… És vajon ha működne, tudná? Vagy nem? Esetleg mindkettő vagy egyiksem? Höhöhö, ez nekem bonyolult… vagy nem?

Hööhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhöhöhöhöhö, ott egy nyúl!

Nemtom, hogy mér, de örülök neki…:D Pedig nem ehetem meg… vagy mégis? Höhöhöhö…jó ez az anyag… kár, hogy nincs több… vagy van? Vagy Cselendzser elvitte magának? Meg kéne néznem nála… de nem tudok felállni, höhöhöh…. Semmilyen módon nem tudok felállni.. se a lábam nem tud, se a farkam… hogy melyik a nagyobb baj, azt most nem tom eldönteni… mert hánynom kéne… így viszont nem érek el az erkélyig

Höhöhöhö… Höhö… Hö…

16. rész

Kedves Naplóm!

Mindig is a legtitkosabb fantáziám volt hogy nézek két nő, amint olajtól csillogó testtel birkóznak egymással, méghozzá az én kegyeimért. Hát, ez kisebb változtatással be is következett… Úgy kezdődött, hogy egy reggel - mikorra már sikerült kihevernem a csekély kis füvecske hatását – szép nyugodtan reggelizni indultam. A konyhában Veronka sütött valamit egy sepenyőben, Roxy… pardon Jo-jo az asztalnál ült és éppen az egyik publikus naplómat olvasgatta. Minden olyan szép, békés és Margaréta-mentes volt, hogy ugrálni lett volna kedvem. Aztán ugrottam is egyet, de nem örömömben. Jo-jo belemarkolt a seggembe!O.O Halk sikkantással ugrottam arrébb, nehogy még közelebb kerüljön hozzám. Ránéztem Veronkára, aki szikrákat szóró szemmel (de szép alliteráció volt, hehe) nézte Roxtont, majd a serpenyővel a kezében megindult felé. Ekkor már sejtettem, hogy nagy baj lesz, eléálltam, de egy dühös vicsorgással félreállított az útból, és Jo-jo-ra öntötte a forró olajat. A drága vadász akkorát és olyat ordított, hogy valahonnét messziről egy T-Rex válaszolt rá. Aztán úgy ugrott neki Veronkának, hogy csak egy porfelhőt hagyott maga után. Hiába próbáltam őket szép szóval rávenni, hogy hagyják abba a verekedést, hiszen ez olyan csúnya dolog, meg se hallottak. Csak ütötték, vágták egymást, Vee még harapott is. És hát igen, Oda is beharapott… aúúú…Oo Tudom, hogy Rox rá fente a farkát, és ezzel egy csapásra megoldódtak a gondjaim, de azért akkoris, aúúú!

Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nekem kellett leápolnom, mert vmi férfi szolidaritásra hivatkozva magával rángatott a szobájába a kis ütésváltás után. És bár tudom, hogy fájt neki – tettem róla – meg mernék esküdni, hogy egy elégedett mosolyot láttam a szája sarkában, miközben bekötöztem.

De azért elgondolkodtató: Veronica nekiesett Jo-jonak, miatta, akkor ez most azt jelenti, hogy szeret? Nyíííííííííííííííí, nem értem a nőket! Kellene még egy kis fű…


End file.
